Transilvania 2000X
by undergirl
Summary: un mundo diferente al que todos conocemos, una tierra donde abitan hibridos que son iguales a nosotros. un nuevo mundo
1. Chapter 1

**_TRANSILVANIA 2000- X_**

_**INTRODUCCIÓN:**_

Desde los inicios del tiempo, nos hemos visto divididos, ya sea por reglas, por ideas diferentes. Estamos divididos por el cielo y el infierno pero no es lo que pensamos. La humanidad, tierra de homosapiens con sentimientos ardidos llenos de dolor, la tierra, el primer mundo. El infierno como lo llamamos, tierra de monstruos de pesadillas, que son mas inteligentes que los mismo homosapiens, transilvania, segundo mundo. El cielo como lo conocemos, tierra de Ángeles que se les prohíbe sentir, para ser perfectos en cada aspecto, su único propósito, cuidar los cofres de sabiduría del tiempo y el espacio, babilonia, el tercer mundo. Durante el paso del tiempo estos mundo han estado divididos por la murallas de abalon que se han debilitado lentamente, provocando grandes influencias en unos y otros. Nuestra historia comienza en transilvania, donde los vampiros que crearon los monsters para su protección, fueron el primer paso a su destrucción.

SOCIEDAD DE CAZADORES

Las hermosas lunas de transilvania bañaban el cielo con sus hermosas luces rojas, mientras los híbridos salvajes en los grandes bosques de horror cantaban melodías que calmaban a nuestras damas reinantes.

El silencio se apodero de un edificio de concreto, mientras hay tres jóvenes, encontraban, su final o su principio.

Jinx: profesor ¿se encuentra bien?

Pregunto una joven de cabellos rozados, con ropas gothikas, su descendencia era de las brujas de salem, pero también por sus venas corría sangre vampiresa.

Starfire: tal vez volvamos en otra ocasión, cuando sus colmillos no se vean mas grandes de lo normal.

Nuestra siguiente joven era de piel bronceada, con hermoso cabello castaño, sus ojos eran completamente verdes y sus ropas eran vestimentas a la moda gothika.

Blackfire: si tal vez en una o dos menguas de luna.

La siguiente joven, hermana mayor de la ultima, de hermoso cabello negro, sus ropas eran de color violeta casi negro y algunas partes como sus brazos y piernas eran cubierta por tela de red.

Profesor: no se preocupen queridas, por que no se quedan a cenar.

La silueta del extraño sujeto solo se distinguía en el lugar, pero sobresalían de el unos colmillos mas grandes que los de un lobo, acompañados por alas de un vampiro medieval. Sus pasos lentos fueron próximos a las jóvenes, quien presas del temor no podían moverse. De pronto de la nada, las garras de un cuervo cubrieron a las jóvenes, y fueron transportadas a otro rincón de su querida escuela.

Profesor: no te las llevaras cazador

En la oscuridad se podía escuchar el grito grave del profesor, mientras las jóvenes despertaban de lo que parecía ser un viaje muy extraño.

Starfire: aspirina

Jinx: que paseo --

Blackfire: deje mi valor en casa XX. ¿alguien sabe donde estamos?

Las chicas miran un mapa de la escuela que marcaba dos puntos fijos.

Mapa: usted esta aquí o probablemente aquí.

Chicas: ¬¬' ¿quien construyo esta escuela del demonio?

(Undergril: a mi no me vean)

En otra parte del edificio donde los materiales de resistencia fueron colocados, para probar la velocidad y fuerza de los híbridos que estudiaban hay. Una silueta enmascarada caminaba a paso firme y lento.

Profesor: te tengo

Enmascarado: no yo te tengo a ti

Rápidamente con una pistola apunto hacia la silueta, pero este de un solo golpe se la quito, obligándolo a tener una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Starfire: creo que estamos en el gimnasio.

La joven abrió una puerta la cual mostraba los extraños aparatos de entrenamiento.

Jinx¿alguien esta peleando con el Profe?

Starfire: tenemos que ayudar

Blackfire: pero ¿como?

Las chicas vieron desde su distancia, la batalla entre los dos , pero un pequeño objeto llamo su atención.

Profesor: estas perdida cazadora.

Jinx: eso crees tu.

Jinx tomo el arma de la cazadora, apuntándola al cuerpo del profesor, pero este con una ventisca provocada por sus enormes alas desvió el disparo hacia starfire, la cual automáticamente quedo inconsciente.

Blackfire¡star¡maldito desgraciado que le hiciste a mi hermana!

Enmascarada: rápido, dispárale.

Aprovechando la distracción de las chicas, este se lanzo al vampiro y sujetándolo de las alas y los brazos logro atraparlo. La hechicera de cabellera rosada rápidamente disparo al vampiro el cual quedo inconsciente después de una serie de disparos.

Después de un tiempo, unos extraños híbridos llegaron por el vampiro.

Leo: nosotros nos encajaremos del mutampire.

Enmascarada: yo de las civiles

Leo: no Wilson las quiere ahora.

Enmascarada: pero...

Leo: ordenes son ordenes.

El extraño híbrido en forma de león subió a la camioneta que llevaba su extraña carga, en un ataúd con químicos para mantenerlo dormido todo el viaje. Mientras las jóvenes esperaban a la enmascarada en un carro que parecía un vehículo de la CIA.

Blackfire: este carro es muy extraño

La joven menciono al sentir una vibración en el vehículo y una nueva presencia, mientras que en la parte trasera dos ojos rojizos la observaban cuidadosamente.

Enmascarada: despertaron a malchior.

Jinx: malchior

Enmascarada: si el es mi dragón mascota, cambia de tamaño cuando quiere. Estaba dormido y lo deje aquí, por si necesitaba refuerzos.

El camino fue largo, no hubo intercambio de palabras, solo silencio, una de las jóvenes estaba dormida en el asiento trasero, pero su despertar fue inmediato en cuanto llegaron a un extraño lugar.

Jinx¿por que no te quitas la mascara?

Starfire: me siento mal

Enmascarada: es normal, el sedante de esa pistola, tenia químicos muy potentes.

Su cara fue descubierta, revelando unos ojos color lavanda junto con unos largos cabellos peinados en una cola alta, mientras dos mechones colgaban a los lados.

Blackfire¿qué es este lugar?

Chica: ese asunto no es de su incumbencia

Jinx: oye nosotras te ayudamos con el profe, pero por lo menos queremos respuestas.

Chica: la única razón por las que las traigo aquí, es por que mi jefe quiere algo con ustedes, y si no son mutampires, son una perdida de tiempo.

Chico: hey raven¿te gusta mi nueva nave?

Un grito llamo la atención de la chica de cabellos lavanda, quien vio a su compañero arriba de un robot azul con llamas en los brazos (megas xlr)

Raven¡genial coop!

Raven condujo a las chicas a una oficina elegantemente adornada, mientras 4 jóvenes las miraban extrañamente.

Blackfire: chicas, esto es mejor que el centro comercial

Wilson: les doy la bienvenida jovencitas.

Saludo un sujeto de mayor edad, que parecía aver perdido el ojo derecho. (adivinen quien es sin la mascarita)

Raven: bien Wilson ¿qué tramas?

Wilson: calma pequeña

Chico 1: tranquila raven, igual que tu buscamos respuestas

Raven: guarda silencio Robin.

Wilson: bien como ya saben los mutampires se están multiplicando, ya no trabajan solos y con el mínimo de fuerzas como antes. Y por la cantidad de bajas que hemos tenido este año, he tomado una decisión. Reclutaremos civiles con habilidades especiales, que trabajaran con ustedes. Así que raven, conoce a tus compañeros, el equipo de titanio y la jovencitas.

Raven¡NUNCA! Desde la desaparición de mis padres he demostrado que me puedo cuidar sola, si ayuda de tutor o entrenador, e luchado mis propias batallas y ganado cada una de ellas. No permitiré que tus caprichos por unas cuantas bajas, me arruinen el camino que e llevado asta ahora. Y te sugiero que si no quieres ver mas bajas, me dejes trabajar sola.

Wilson: todos conocemos esa historia. Pero no todo es soledad, un monster que no llene su mundo de fantasmas esta solo y muerto.

Raven: arréglatelas sin mi

Jinx: creo que llegamos en un mal momento

Víktor: no, solo es un hermoso momento entre empleado y jefe

Robin: si es normal en ella, denle tiempo

Starfire: si tiempo

Inuyasha: como en los viejos tiempos

Wilson¡inuyasha abajo!

Inuyasha: no quiero ¬¬

El tiempo paso, y la noche no terminaba, pero las actividades en el extraño lugar habían concluido, para dejar dormir a los inquilinos de aquel lugar. En una extraña habitación, donde una cazadora descansaba, sus sueños fueron interrumpidos, cuando la música de sus aparatos dejo de sonar, para dejarla escuchar una extraña voz familiar.

"raven"

"raven, levántate mi pequeña. Ven conmigo"

raven¿padre?

Sus pasos fueron sonámbulos, mientras la voz seguía llamándola y alejándola de la habitación. Por asares del destino, coincidencia o capricho de los guardianes de babilonia, en ese momento del equipo titanio, un joven de verdes características fue interrumpido de su sueño. Su mente lo llevo al pasillo para ver como la joven caminaba, lentamente, pero cuando el se acerco a ella, esta cayo en un profundo sueño entre sus brazos.

Raven¿lo volví a hacer¿verdad, logan?

Su mente se recupero del sueño, para notar la presencia del joven verde quien estaba sentado a un lado de su cama.

Logan: esta vez no llegaste muy lejos, pero pudo ser peor. La ultima vez saltaste del cuarto piso, de no ser por el traje de tecnosoporte... tal vez... tu.

Raven: lamento los problemas que te ocasione.

Logan: no, al contrario yo te agradezco.

Raven: que dijiste ¬¬

Logan/ nada en especial

Desde la niñez, los dos siempre han sido grandes amigos, en las buenas, como en las malas, aun en situaciones malas nunca se separaron. Gar Logan siempre ayudo a raven a buscar a sus padres. Y ella siempre lo consolaba por la muerte de su hermana menor. Fue entonces cuando logan sintió una atracción por la joven, pero lo mantuvo en secreto, no quería arruinar la amistad que tenia con ella por todos esos años maravillosos. Siempre podían contar al uno con el otro.

Cosmo: mira cuantas imágenes bonitas (no había presupuesto para cupido así que les pague a estos dos para que hicieran algo)

Wanda: esta soñando cosmo, el esta enamorado, en el mundo de los sueños todo se hace realidad.

Cosmo: mira soy un bombero, soy un científico, soy un padrino mágico, ahora soy el chico verde

El ángel, ada, lo que sea estaba divirtiéndose con transformaciones, lo cual hizo que su esposa se enojara.

Wanda: te amo por ser un idiota

Cosmo: si soy un idiota, mi sueño hecho realidad.

Undergril: raven sigue leyendo el libreto, no tomes en cuenta a estos dos

Raven: y ¿qué paso con las chicas?

Logan: fue algo muy divertido

_**Flash**_

Jinx: quiere que dejemos nuestras vidas para dedicarnos a la caza de vampiros genéticamente modificados

Starfire: que usemos armas de alta tecnología y viajemos en primera clase

Blackfire: que conozcamos lugares y personas en condiciones extremas

Wilson: precisamente señoritas

chicas: donde firmamos

todos los presentes: ----

Wilson: bien chicos por que no les muestran a las chicas sus habitaciones.

Víktor: será todo un placer, por cierto soy víktor stone.

Saludo un joven alto, moreno, de complexión atlética, tan dura como la de frankensteind. Sus manos eran mecánicas y su cara parecía que había sido cosida por la mitad, su cabello era negro y largo peinado con transas al estilo jamaiquino.

Inuyasha: yo soy inuyasha

Nuestro siguiente joven de complexión atlética, su cabello era blanco con orejitas de perro y sus ojos dorados, estaba vestido al estilo japonés moderno con unos guantes en sus manos.

Robin: yo soy robin es una hemorragia conocerlas.

Damas y monsters, nuestro siguiente modelo es del años de la gran amenaza, modelo deportivo tipo vampiro, y si el frente les impresiona, el trasero mas.

Undergril: sky, cloud ¬¬

Sky: sorry

Digamos que es robin sin mascara, de hermoso ojos azules, y cabello Negro. Vestido con una gabardina negra.

Logan: yo soy logan el lobo de akasha.

Nuestro ultimo modelo

Undegril: ¬¬

El siguiente es el chico verde, vestido con una gabardina abrochada a medio cuerpo. su cabello es largo y peinado en una trensa con el cabello de la nuca parado, sus manos tienen vendajes y cuando se transforma en un hombre lobo estas son cambiadas por marcas rojizas.

Fin del flash 

Logan: y Wilson dice que debes darles una oportunidad.

Raven: lo se, pero la confianza toma años en construirse, pero segundos en destruirse

Logan: por cierto que es esa pintura

El joven distrajo su atención con una obra sin terminar, parecía una chica crucificada y de fondo la ciudad de transilvania toda destruida.

Raven: un sueño que tuve una vez, donde un demonio con alas de ángel y cuatro ojos rojos destruía la dimensión.

Logan: espero que solo aya sido un sueño

El joven miro a la chica que cambio la expresión de su rostro al escuchar la alarma de su cinturón encenderse

Raven: Wilson

Logan: te veo aya.

Minutos después

Wilson: la computadora detecto un vampiro conocido como el mago, se encuentra en este momento en el teatro abandonado. Vayan y captúrenlo.

Raven: las civiles se quedan no han recibido entrenamiento

Jinx: disculpa pero podemos ayudar

Wilson: tiene razón raven, además tienen el mismo don para los desastres que tu.

Raven solo atino a obedecer ordenes mientras lanzaba una mirada desafiante a la bruja de cabellos rozados.

Logan y víctor: que Babilonia nos ampare.

Under: listo que les pareció, lamente las interrupciones de mis contrapartes. Este fic es de un comics en el que llevo mas o menos medio año trabajando, pero me estanque en un asunto de Ángeles y monters y ya sabrán.

Fraky: donde podré hallar otra cuerda, el ahorcado me quito la mía.

Under: mira el ahorcado es un estirado

Fraky: no el estirado es el tipo del potro

Under: bueno oye, logan llamo y pidió que si le podrías cuidar a su hermanita lilith

Fraky: sugargril

Undergril: si sugargril

Fraky: y por que no la cuidas tu

Undergril: por que es día de molestar al primo lejano

Fraky: desde cuando tienes primo lejano

Under: que mi abuelito sea un don Juan no es asunto tuyo.

Fraky: pero sugargril es el demonio en persona, no me dejes solo con ella noooooooo

Under: oye es solo una niña de 7 años, que daño puede hacerte

Fraky: recuerdas a colmillos el gato de draculita jr.

Under: el que esta encerrado en la tienda de mascotas del horror por trauma craneal y locura aguda

Fraky: si

Under: no lo recuerdo, pero de todos modos cuidaras a lilith.

Fraky: help me.


	2. Abra Katastrofe

_**Capitulo 2:**_

_**¡ABRA KATÁSTROFE!**_

Historia: Undergril **(Animatoxic) **

Raven: jinx, no sabes cuanto te odio

Jinx¿por que lo dices?

Raven¡por que te pedí que guardaras silencio y por tu culpa estamos en este lió!

Después de seguir las ordenes de Wilson (slade) los jóvenes se dirigieron al antiguo teatro abandonado de transilvania. Pero fueron emboscados por trucos de magia, y utilizados como artillería, jinx y raven se encontraban atadas de cabeza en el tiro al blanco. Black y starfire se encontraban en el rompecabezas. Víctor y robin estaban atrapados en un carro de payaso a control remoto miniatura y logan por su parte encerrado en una jaula, con un sombrero y maquillaje de payaso.

Voz: vaya, vaya ,vaya miren que tenemos aquí, una nueva mascota, dos payasos, y cuatro bellas asistentes.

Jinx: no estoy de humor para usar un leotardo color rozado y unos adornos de pluma exageradamente ridículos.

Voz: ho yo no me preocuparía por las plumas. Mmmm lastima, las dagas no tienen filo.

Jinx: que alivio.

Voz: no importa, eso nunca me a detenido, por que soy Rorek el mago. Si no tengo dagas, usare las cartas, tienen el mismo filo y el dolor es igual, solo que estas te quemaran las entrañas.

Jinx¿ya puedo preocuparme? TT oye tu eres la cazadora experta ¿por que no haces nada raven¡No vez que estamos apunto de ser el blanco de un loco mutampire que no tiene nada que hacer mas que entretenerse con un solitario!

Raven¡quieres callarte y concentrarte!

Rorek dejo a las jóvenes mientras buscaba su mazo de barajas, cuando un sombrero sobre una meza comenzó a moverse estrepitosamente.

Rorek¡que Ángeles sucede aquí!

Raven¡alakazan!

Grito la joven mientras salía del sombrero e interceptaba una patada y un puñetazo.

Jinx: esas cosas no son muy cómodas ni para los conejos,

Conejito blaz¡abajo los sombreros!

Tigre toño¡y las jaulas y los anillos de fuego!

Rey león¡también los látigos!

undergril: hey ustedes váyase al greenpeace a ver si los quieren aya, ya es mucho que estén aquí. Este, prosigan con la historia.

Rorek¡se van a arrepentir cazadoras!

Las dos jóvenes y el mutante comenzaron una feroz batalla, jinx esquivaba golpes y piezas de utilería que el mago aventaba, mientras raven aprovechaba sus distracciones para atacarlos, pero este siempre la esperaba con un truco bajo el saco.

Cuando raven golpea al mago en el abdomen jinx aprovecha, para golpearlo en la cara, pero este se agacha y provoca que esta rompa una caja con polvos mágicos.

Raven¿qué es ese hedor?

Jinx: creo que son polvos mágicos

Rorek: tontas miren lo que hicieron, me las van a pagar caro.

Jinx: mi cabeza

Fueron las ultimas palabras de la joven, antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Borreguito: regresamos en 5 minutos, bebebebe!.

La oscuridad consumió el teatro, haciendo cada fantasma material irreconocible a la vista de cualquier monster que habitaba en ese lúgubre lugar.

Jinx¿raven?

Raven¿jinx? Espera déjame encender una llama mágica.

Después que la luz se hizo, los jóvenes no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos miraban, su cuerpo había presentado un gran cambio y ellos no lo creían, su cuerpo.

Jixn¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ... ¡HELLO, OYE COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILA SI SOMOS!

Blackfire y starfire¡hombres!

Los chicos¡mujeres!

Logan: esto no es mío, yo soy para golpear a un tipo y romperle la nariz, no para consumo excesivo de una tarjeta de crédito, perfumes y maquillajes.

Robin: estoy de acuerdo con ella digo el, nosotras digo nosotros no podemos ser mujeres.

Víctor: comics, súper héroes, video juegos, música hip hop metall, batallas callejeras, autos, deportes extremos, golpear un saco de arena asta dejarlo sin relleno.

Inuyasha: yo no le veo lo malo, ser mujer tiene sus recompensas.

chicos: O/o

balckfire: cálmense, a nosotros tampoco nos gusta esta situación, o sea, esta bien que tenga un cuerpazo de galán de cine, pero no puedo ser un hombre, siempre e sido mujer.

Raven: cálmense, los efectos solo durara un día, solo tenemos que pasar el tiempo, y hagan lo que hagan, no se toquen ¬¬.

10 minutos después

logan: con mujeres nos teníamos que juntar verdad.

Raven¿tu crees que a mi también me agrado la idea de venir al mallcity de compras mientras esperábamos?

Gata peligrosamente armada con un micrófono: meaw... bienvenidos a la fiesta de aniversario de mallcity, y solo por ahora pueden disfrutar de toda la tienda con un 50 de descuento, incluyendo la sangre de dragón y las costillas de cordero del infierno.

Robin: es hermoso.

Víctor: un sueño hecho realidad

Inuyasha: quiero llorar de la emoción.

Logan: es perfecto

Robin: Atlantis game el mundo perdido de los video juegos, con un 50 de descuento desde mega monos mutante 0: el mundo perdido de los ángeles, asta residen human 4: end of the era. TT

chicos: nos vemos chicos

admiradores furicos: hey esperen denme su teléfono, un autógrafo, una cita.

Raven: atraparon a los chicos.

Chicas: que horror.

Los minutos transcurrieron, mientras pasaban el tiempo en un café gothiko de buena ambientación, una leve luz violacia alumbraba la barra de bebidas, mientras que en cada mesa un cristal de colores carmesí alumbraba con una luz tenue, los pequeños fantasmas boggie pop servían bebidas y alimentos en cada mesa, y los jóvenes disfrutaban de la música rock televisada por enormes pantallas de plasma, mientras puffy amiyumi hacia magia con la guitarra y el micrófono

jinx: este es el mejor café gothiko que puede haber en toda transilvania.

Star: si, aparte que tiene la mejor música, con sonido stereo digital y pantalla plasmas de ultima tecnología.

Raven: preferiría ir a la sociedad a seguir leyendo los archivos de día cero.

Black: vamos aguafiestas, diviértete, aparte no creo que te guste ver que los demás monters cazadores te vean en esta forma.

De pronto entro al lugar un joven de cabello largo negro, vestido con un pantalón azul oscuro y una camisa roja cubierto por una gabardina que ocultaba su cuerpo fornido, sus ojos eran de color turquesa y en su cara tenia una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Camino lentamente a la mesa de los jóvenes, llamando la atención de nuestro cazador de cabellos lavanda.

Sin previo el joven tomo velocidad mientras su cuerpo cambiaba y era cubierto por una espesa mata de pelo negro, sus uñas se transformaron en garras de metal y sus colmillos en filosas cierras color hueso. Raven se adelanto a los movimientos de este y subió a la mesa donde puso un campo de energía oscura que mando al lobo varios metros atrás.

Chico: Raven Demond...

Raven: Morgan Crow

Starfire: como supo este tipo sobre raven

Jinx: tal vez es un mutampire... haaaa mataron al señor refresco TT.

Starfire: mondrigos

Blackfire: mi pay TT

En poco tiempo, raven saco dos armas del fondo de su gabardina y comenzó a disparar frenéticamente al lobo, pero lo sorprendente de sus disparos no era la potencia, era que aunque no acertaba al blanco, los disparos no daban a ningún transilvano que se interponía.

Black y jinx: HELP ME!

Starfire¡RAVEN LOS TRANSILVANOS!

Grito el joven de piel bronceada, pero fue sorprendido al ver como los monters se alejaban del lugar, dejando solos a los cazadores y su atacante.

El lobo de piel negra esquivaba los disparos, dio un desvió y salto por enzima de la cabeza de raven, sujetándolo de la gabardina, lanzándolo con furia rompiendo esta directo a la barra de bebidas. Unos minutos después una mano bañada en sangre y licor salió de los escombros, mostrando un cuerpo cubierto por heridas y rasguños y en la espalda la mitad de una pata de lobo con una x manchada en sangre.

Mientras las tres jóvenes estaban detrás de una mesa para evitar ser heridas por disparos.

Starfire¿ese es raven?

Jinx: wow, me gusta su marca

Black: miren sus ojos son diferentes.

Mientras en un salón de juegos y diversión, donde nuestros jóvenes jugaban divertidos juegos en mundos virtuales.

Logan: tengo un mal presentimiento...

Víktor: yo también, por que no vamos al café y vemos como están "los chicos"

Robin: vayan "nosotras" después los alcanzamos.

Inuyasha: ya veras niña murciélago te pateare el trasero

Robin: ese no es el vocabulario de una bella dama, inu-chan

Inuyasha: me importa... solo quiero verte perder...

Víktor: como quiera... booyah! Volví a ganar..

Logan: no otra vez...

En el café, raven interceptaba tremendos puñetazos contra el lobo, quien retrocedía al sentir la fuerza de los puños de este.

Morgan: lo aremos por las malas...

El lobo de pelaje oscuro saco un brazalete con cartuchos cubiertos de plata y una jeringa que los conectaba por varias pequeñas mangueras

Sujeto con fuerza el cuello de raven, mientras este se retorcía en el dolor, al sentir como la plata entraba por sus venas, marcándolas de un color azul claro y rojizo.

Morgan: tal vez la plata no te mate, pero te mantendrá quieta asta que pueda succionar tu sangre.

Raven: mátame de una vez

El lobo soltó a raven y lo sujeto del cabello, mientras estaba inmóvil debido al intruso plateado en su sangre.

Morgan: no creas que no disfruto verte sufrir, pero un loco pagara mucho por tu sangre y te quiere viva, muerta no le sirves.

Raven¿cómo te enteraste de la transformación?

Morgan: una vidente me lo dijo

Raven: Rorek

De repente un disparo los separa, mientras los tres jóvenes en pose de batalla defendieron a su amiga.

Jinx: por que no te metes con alguien de tu especie.

Black: jinx... raven es un lobo...

Jinx: tu entendiste lo que quise decir

Morgan: niñas tontas, no tengo tiempo para sus juegos infantiles.

Morgan levanto una garra, mientras de esta un extraño viento mandaba a volar bruscamente a las chicas.

Morgan: tontas, ustedes son unas aficionadas, no son rivales para un cazador de cazadores.

Víctor: BOOYAH!

Grito esta mientras lanzaba un tremendo golpe al lobo haciéndolo retroceder. Y preparaba su cañón sonico.

Víctor: no te acerques, o te las veras sordas conmigo

Logan: déjamelo a mi víctor, solo somos el y yo

Grito la loba de akasha, mientras saltaba de una gran altura, en su forma de guerrera con una lanza en la mano derecha y las hombreras de huellas de lobo, mientras que sus brazos eran cubiertos por extrañas marcas y sus piernas estaban vendadas.

Morgan: yo ya tengo lo que quiero

Diciendo esto morgan lanzo una granada de humo dejando a los cazadores ciegos.

Logan: no veo nada

Víctor: logan, ve por morgan no podemos dejar que se escape...

Jinx: mi cabeza

Star: no sabia que los licanos podían hacer eso

Black: en este mundo todo es posible hermanita.

Víctor: rápido chicas, retirada.

Unas horas después de que el efecto de los polvos había terminado, los jóvenes se encontraban en la sociedad con un jefe muy molesto.

Wilson: inaceptable, su falta de experiencia casi me hace perder a mi mejor agente, starfire, blackfire y jinx, su castigo será una semana de entrenamiento estricto con el profesor fang. En cambio ustedes dos robin e inuyasha su falta de atención a una situación de riesgo les costara caro.

Logan: disculpe Wilson, si me permite, déjeme sugerirle las tierras de akasha, de seguro el profesor fang sabrá que hacer para castigarlos.

Wilson: como sea ahora salgan de aquí, de inmediato.

Robin: gracias logan.

Inuyasha: si te debemos una.

Blackfire¿ alguna de ustedes sabe que es akasha?

La noche llego como de costumbre mientras un pequeño reloj mostraba las doce sin minutos, una joven de cabellos rozados no podía conciliar su sueño, algo no la dejaba tranquila.

De pronto un extraño ruido lleno su ambiente y ella salió por la curiosidad que la consumía, sus pasos lentos la llevaron a un pasillo del quinto piso, donde en una ventana una silueta se encontraba sentada a las afueras de esta.

Jinx¿quién esta hay?

Raven: padre no te vayas

Voz: ven conmigo hija mía, extiende tus alas.

Una figura como la de un lobo con alas de murciélago extendía las manos a las afueras de la ventana, mientras la joven chica intentaba alcanzarlo. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido y mientras que su brazo derecho y la mitad de su cara estaban cubiertos por vendas, pero no le importo su condición, quería alcanzar a esa voz que la llamaba. Sin previo aviso, su pie resbala de la ventana, pero es atrapada por la joven de cabellos rozados.

Jinx: que buena noche escogiste para salir a pasear al quinto piso de la sociedad...ME RESVALO

La joven no podía con el peso, pero fue salvada por una mano verde que la sujeto fuertemente.

Logan: te tengo

Minutos después, los dos jóvenes regresaban a sus habitaciones, mientras el chico de tez verde cargaba a la lastimada chica inconsciente.

Jinx: gracias logan, pero ¿cómo supiste?

Logan: no se como explicarlo, cuando raven escucha a su padre, yo puedo oírla a ella.

Jinx¿cómo su padre pudo hacerle algo así?

Logan: ni raven ni su padre tiene la culpa, es mas bien por su casta... el padre de raven es Bendramon Helsing, el lobo mitad vampiro, su madre anne valerious, su padre fue rey de transilvania, maldecido por su hermano, quien lo expulso a tierras humanas. Su madre una cazadora de monstruos de la antigua época de reyes y dragones en el primer mundo.

El nacido de un padre medio lobo-vampiro y una madre humana, ella mordida por su hermano quien le heredo el veneno de la inmortalidad canina. Mitad lobo, mitad vampiro, en cuerpo humano, pero mas destructivo que los tres juntos, raven es la única krisom que existe en transilvania.

Jinx¿ una krisom ?

_**Continuara...**_

Undergril: bien, lamento la tardanza, una asesina que no se como matar me esta enredando el décimo capitulo de este comics.

Skygril: tenias que hacerla tan poderosa e invencible, y luego transformarla en un arma destructiva

Under: es que es divertido, por lo menos lo fue cuando mato a los tres guardias, a los 6 vampiros, destrozo la mitad del cuerpo de víctor, le saco las garras de titanio a inuyasha dejándolo sin brazo y dejo completamente mal herido a robin.

Sky: no olvides al motociclista, los monters del museo, las espadas que rompió y el pequeño escándalo entre morgan crow y logan

Under: no me quemes el cerebro.

Sky: y fraky

Under: quise saber como hacer para matar a la acecina, reviviendo cada momento, fingiendo que el es la víctima, y... como perdí el hilo y las agujas no puedo terminar de cocerlo.

Sky: huí

Fraky: quiero a mi cirujano

Sky: el doctor frankenstein esta de vacaciones en el triangulo de las bermudas franky.

Fraky: maldición.


	3. History River

En una habitación oscura y tenebrosa, la luz de la luna iluminaba unas nítidas velas que apenas su luz contrastaba tanta oscuridad. En medio de esta descansaba un sarcófago, hecho de antigua piedra, con una tapa tan pesada que ni diez humanos podían levantar, este estaba adornado por espadas y joyas, pero la empuñadura de esta estaba rota por al parecer garras, lo que parecía que formaba una cruz. Del interior de este salió una figura con una mano en la tumba completamente ensangrentada. Sus ojos verdes deslumbraban entre tanta oscuridad mientras su sonrisa resaltaba su cara en una forma monstruosa.

Undergril: bienvenido a mi castillo.

Fraky: me asustaste, te levantaste mas tarde de lo normal TT

Skygril: fraky tiene razón... y pues... ¿cómo esta tu mano?

Undergril: estoy hablando no interrumpan, lamento haberme perdido, pero las batallas me han tenido ocupada, además encontré una rival no es fuerte, pero si sabe cuando atacar.

Fraky: te dije que no pelearas con la mano torcida, después de que un minotauro te usa como blanco predilecto sigues peleando con una niña ¿eso fue lo mas estúpido que as hecho en toda tu maldita vida?

Under: ni siquiera te escucho, y crees que me voy a dejar vencer.

Sky: se que están confundidos déjenme contarles... under entro en un pasatiempo la semana pasada, coleccionar armas de criaturas zodiacales, tiene las pinzas de cáncer, las garras de leo, la vasija de acuario y el arco de sagitario, y bien cuando fue por los cuernos de Tauro este ya la esperaba y la ataco despiadadamente y pues under uso su mano para sujetarle los cuernos en el cual la mano derecha quedo clavada, y si no fuera poco cuando regresamos a casa por armas llego ...

Under: que quieres decir con despiadadamente, ese minotauro no era rival para mi, lo que me afecto fueron las balas de plata rellenas con agua vendita y punta cruz.

Fraky¿quién entiende a las mujeres? Y mas a morgan crow, desde los 200 años que se conocen nunca menciono una hermana gemela.

Sky: Morrigan crow, según tu no es fuerte, pero no as podido utilizar la mano en 14 días

Under: todavía tengo la izquierda, además el dolor del golpe que doy es el mismo sea zurda o diestra.

Fraky: dímelo a mi.

**_Capitulo 3: HISTORY RIVER_**

Burbujas de aire escapan en una zona de cristal liquido, mientras un cuerpo inerte en el agua, sumergía sus pensamientos en la oscuridad del agua. Las venas marcas de su lado izquierdo se recuperaban al ritmo que su corazón latía, mientras que en su yugular quedo marcada por la plata en su sangre. Sus pensamientos fueron sacados, por el sonido de unos pasos resonante en el azulejo del piso, mientras que sus ojos se humedecían en el cristal y salía de su prisión de liquido en completa desnudes sin importar la presencia del visitante.

voz: fang te pidió vigilarme o viniste por tu cuenta, logan.

Dijo mientras agarraba una toalla en el piso y se secaba su hermoso cabello.

Logan: es mi deber cuidarte, además quería hablar a solas contigo raven.

Mientras tanto.

Robin: odio el castigo de Wilson, odio que fang se aproveche para que limpiemos el templo y ... mas importante... odio el estúpido delantal.

Inuyasha: vamos robin piensa que es divertido, mira...! atrápalo!

El joven de cabellos plateados agarro su escoba mientras con ella golpeaba un jabón fingiendo ser un jugador de jockey.

Robin: solo tu puedes encontrarle diversión al trabajo.

Inuyasha: y tu siempre te quejas de el.

Fang: van a terminar de jugar o van a limpiar el templo, recuerden que deben limpiar cada zona, y recuerden, quiero mi recamara con esencias naturales de lidio mortal, los baños termales olor a rió silvestre en bosque embrujado y las salas de entrenamiento, tan relucientes que pueda ver mi reflejo en el piso.

Robin e inuyasha: si señor.

Fang, un maestro en técnicas de combate alternativo, ya sea cuerpo a cuerpo o con armas el te puede enseñar a utilizar tu cuerpo y mente como si tu fueras el arma.

Starfire: s todo lo que puedes dar jinx

La joven de piel bronceada, se encontraba en una difícil batalla todo contra todo, en donde su arma que ya había dominado a la perfección era una lanza con un mango de piel de toro negro con una punta de titanio y adamantium revestido con una fuerte capa de cuerno de cordero infernal.

Blackfire: no descuides tu guardia hermanita.

La joven de cabellos negros, dominaba una espada de metal de las garras de un león de akasha, mientras que su mango era cubierto por la escama de un dragón, convirtiendo en la espada, en un arma mas resistente que filosa.

Jinx: no te olvides de mi.

Mientras que la joven de cabellos rozados, dominaba las cuchillas de galeos, una bestia de dos cabezas, a la cual le arrancaron sus colmillos para forjar las cuchillas de metal resistente y de gran poder.

Víktor: vaya solo llevan dos semanas y han mejorado mucho.

Fang: tal vez, pero solo lo sabremos con una ultima prueba.

Víktor: ya esta preparada la habitación especial para su última prueba maestro.

Fang: bien, entonces llévalas.

El joven siguió las ordenes de su maestro y llevo a las tres chicas a una montaña cercana al templo, un lugar de meditación una habitación con una puerta de madera antigua y letras de antiguo transilvano en su orilla.

Víktor: bien llegamos, estos son las mejores aguas termales de la región, disfruten las chicas, se lo merecen por todo el duro entrenamiento.

Starfire: que bien, es hora de un buen descanso.

Blackfire: ya rugiste humana

Jinx: si... víktor...

La joven se detuvo al sentir la mano de metal del joven sujetando su brazo, pero al momento de escuchar su nombre la soltó y se alejo. Mientras minutos después las jóvenes se despojaban de sus ropas la joven hizo el comentario a la observación.

Jinx: víktor se comporto muy raro ¿no creen?

Blackfire: es por que te quiere jinx, lo vi en sus ojos el primer momento en que te vio, se le iluminaron, bueno por lo menos el ojo que tiene normal, el otro ya parpadeaba desde hace rato

Jinx: graciosa ¬¬

Blackfire: tienes suerte jinx.

Starfire: si, víktor se ve que es un gran chico.

Dijeron las dos chicas, mientras se sonrojaban y se imaginaban a robin e inuyasha con trajes de caballero de la época medieval

(Nota: Salimos a almorzar, regresamos en 30 minutos. Cosmo y Wanda)

robin con armadura: estos trajes son calurosos

inuyasha con armadura: haaaaaa ano veo ayúdeme el casco esta apretado.

Blackfire y starfire: jejeje /

Jinx: no las conozco.

Después de unos minutos las jóvenes se sumergieron en las cálidas y relajantes aguas.

Blackfire: relajante, estas son las mejores aguas termales que e probado en mi vida.

Jinx: hay que aprovechar el tiempo y venir mas de seguido... ¿verdad chicas?...¿chicas?

De repente las voces se opacaron y el vapor cubrió su vista, mientras a pocos metros una silueta se podía distinguir entre la niebla, sin previo aviso la figura despejo la niebla a su alrededor con solo extender su mano izquierda.

Figura: te buscaba...

La hermosa figura, era la de una chica de cuerpo delgado, cubierto por un vestido blanco, abierto asta media pierna del lado izquierdo, poseía un cinturón color oro que resaltaba entre el limpio blanco de sus prendas, llevaba unas botas blancas con hebillas de oro que completaba su conjunto, mientras que su cara estaba cubierto por una mascara, la cual resaltaba las facciones de su cara con marcas doradas, estaba cubierto por una capa que escondía su mano derecha y algunos bucles se escapaban, mostrando un cabello negro completamente enchinado. En su pecho había un broche, un cristal limado para formar un perfecto circulo color azul que sujetaba su capa.

Starfire¿a mi?

Figura: sígueme...

Blackfire¿te hice una pregunta, quien eres¿y donde están mis amigas?

(undergril: nota importante, déjeme explicarles, en este Cáp. nuestra misteriosa figura habla con las chicas de una en una, al mismo tiempo, pero digamos que ellas no están juntas sino por separado

fraky: te dije que este iba a ser tu capitulo mas difícil

under: y eso que no as leído la saga del espíritu interior)

figura: mi nombre es azrael...la voz del pasado, el susurro de presente... el silencio del futuro...puedo decirte secretos, responder tus dudas y ayudarte a salir de tus ataduras, pero solo si quieres salir de la oscuridad.

Mientras la figura hablaba, el fondo cambio a un lugar oscuro, lleno de estrellas como el espacio infinito, y a su derecha aparecieron 4 lunas, cada una en su faceta, cuarto menguante luna nueva, cuarto creciente y luna llena. El sonido de un reloj acompaño su voz, mientras entre las lunas una misteriosa cara apareció, la cara de un hombre de barba de candado y pelo largo, sus ojos eran de un azul y su expresión estaba llenas de misterio, mientras que al paso de las lunas el hombre cambiaba a su forma de bestia canina.

Starfire¿cómo puedes responder mis dudas? Azrael...

Azrael: escuchando bien...

Cuando un transilvano nace a las cero horas, a este se le da una estrella, un don que sirve de cofre y un sueño de llave. Un camino a su historia, que el mismo escribirá, donde se transformara en juez jurado o verdugo.

Mientras decía esto, apareció un pequeño lobo con una estrellita entre las patas, pero cuando jinx quiso tomarlo se dio cuenta que su mano lo traspasaba. Mientras que el mismo extraño sujeto aparecía con una mujer entre sus brazos, una hermosa mujer de cabellos lavanda sus ojos estaban cerrados en el calor del abrazo pero se podía distinguir el anillo en su dedo de una relación perpetua.

Azrael: pero solo tu puedes escoger lo que quieres.

Ela tomo la mano de la joven (starfire, blackfire o jinx) y en el centro de esta brillo la misma estrella que el lobo poseía.

Jinx: bien, entendí pero, los chicos ¿ellos que tienen que ver en eso?

Azrael: ellos son las estrellas que guiaran tu camino... pero además de esta conexión ustedes son huérfanos de la vida y la sociedad.

Azrael movió su mano derecha para borrar las imágenes del sujeto, y en su lugar, aparecieron imágenes de los chicos y raven en escenas deprimentes de su vida.

Huérfanos de padres muerto, perdidos y desaparecidos. O padres que no aceptaron su responsabilidad y los dejaron solos en este mundo.

Blackfire: mi padre y mi madre...

Azrael: ya recuerdo ellos nunca se llevaron bien.

Starfire: pero, pudimos cuidarnos solas y black a sido la mejor compañía en todos mis años de soledad.

Azrael: pero, eso las fortaleció y así tenia que ser.

Jinx: la muerte de mi madre me hizo ganar el desprecio de mi padre...

Azrael: el siempre te culpo, pero nadie es culpable de existir... me recuerdas a robin e inuyasha, ellos dos fueron despreciados por sus padres... víktor fue a despedir a sus abuelos cuando iban de viaje y nunca regresaron... logan perdió a los suyos en un accidente pero el peor de los traumas fue perder a su hermanita lilith... raven perdió a sus padres durante una misión ellos nunca regresaron. Pero quedo marcada por su destino y por ser lo que es... una krison...

Blackfire¿una krison?

Azrael: si, un krison es una mezcla de mas de dos castas, son peligroso por lo general incontrolables ya que mente no soporta la carga de energía de su mezcla, pero siempre mueren de cachorros... en la historia de transilvania solo han existido dos krison que sobrevivieron pero ambos son maldecidos.

Starfire: solo dos...

Azrael: el primero fue Bendramond Helsing hijo de un dante y una humana.

(nota: dante: combinación de dos castas. En este caso lobo vampiro)

azrael: y la segunda, raven quien vive en un mundo de pesadillas obsesionadas por su casta.

Starfire se acerco a la imagen del sujeto anterior, el cual parecía muy normal, pero sin aviso tomo su forma canina y en su espalda aparecieron dos alas de murciélago. Mientras que en la imagen de raven, podía verse en su espalda una huella de lobo con una x en el medio, una cicatriz que parecía abierta.

Starfire: nunca lo había imaginado.

Jinx:...

Blackfire: no puedo ver...

Azrael: el fuego es infernal verdad.

Después de haber dado una explicación cambiaron de atmósfera, a un mundo cubierto por un cielo rojo y una ciudad en ruinas donde el piso estaba cubierto por huesos y piedras.

Azrael: este es el destino de transilvania y tal vez del resto de los mundos.

Starfire¿que sucedió aquí?

Pregunto la joven, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver tan deteriorada su ciudad, mientras azrael agarraba un cráneo y con el mínimo de fuerzas lo transformaba en polvo y lo esparcía en el aire.

Azrael: esto pasara si no detienen a los vampiros creados por los monters

Jinx: pero... ¿por qué harían algo así?

Azrael: por que eso dice la profecía

Blackfire¿de que profecía hablas?

Al preguntar la joven el ambiente alrededor de ambas cambio de forma brusca a completa oscuridad mientras que extrañas letras tapizaban su alrededor de forma deslumbrante y llameante.

Starfire¿qué es esto?

Azrael: transilvano antiguo...cada letra cuenta una historia, desde su origen asta el final, cada cosa grande o pequeña, escrita en fuego... estas hablan de nuestro futuro, en una profecía que dice claramente, los vampiros creados por los híbridos para su protección son el primer paso a su destrucción.

Azrael sujeto una letra en fuego, mientras esta alumbraba una escena de la ciudad hecha en ruinas, mientras que a lo lejos, se podía distinguir una silueta, que a la simple vista su forma era uniforme, a causa del fuego del lugar.

Azrael: los vampiros derramaran la sangre del ángel vengador, el ángel guerrero y el ángel salvador, y esta bañara el cuerpo del ángel caído quien recibirá de huésped al dios sangre que destruirá la vida del primer mundo y sus hermanos.

De repente a los ojos de la chica, la figura ante ella empezó a tomar forma, de las ruinas aparecieron unas hermosas y sangrantes alas negras, mientras que bajo ellas descansaban alas de murciélago de matices oscuros y caminos rojizos bien relatados, el plumaje húmedo impido ver la cara de aquella bestia, mientras se podía distinguir su cabello tremenda mente largo y una corona de tres picos en su cabeza.

Jinx¿qué es eso?

Azrael: a veces las cosas mas hermosas son tremendamente mortales. O como dicen tan hermosa como una rosa, pero con raíces tan largas como espinas filosas.

Blackfire: no puedo creerlo, tan grande es el mal al que nos enfrentamos.

Azrael: te arrepientes...

Starfire: pues...

Azrael: te diré, que no puedes arrepentirte de vivir, solo hay que aceptar lo que la vida nos depara.

Jinx: asta que la maldad no muera reinara la paz.

Azrael: exacto, pero solo tu puedes elegir, matar o morir.

Mientras la hermosa figura decía esto, sacaba una espada de la oscuridad de su capa, pero no la sujeto del mango, si no del filo, permitiendo que los ríos de sangre fluyeran desde sus dedos bañando el precioso metal, el mango estaba cubierto por terciopelo rojizo y poseía hermosas figuras en oro, pero lo que mas resaltaba era las inscripciones de esta.

Starfire: yo...

Azrael: no temas starfire, eres inocente, no estas lista, y debo reconocer que te a de aterrar la idea de que tomes la vida de alguien mas...

Mientras decía esto, starfire quedo en silencio mientras que las esmeraldas de hermoso color se inundaban de un liquido cristalino que resbalo por su mejilla.

Blackfire: matare si es necesario...

Jinx: lo are si de verdad es necesario...

_**AZRAEL...**_

Azrael: algún día estarás lista estarf...**_URIEL..._**

Blackfire¿que es este escalofrió?

De repente, el ambiente cambio a un color negro, mientras que una luz alumbraba una silueta que se acercaba lentamente a las dos chicas, sus alas eran imponentes y cubiertas por hermosos metales dorados, poseía una armadura de metales dorados, que resaltaba la figura atlética del sansón halado, mientras que la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara de mismos matices que azrael.

Uriel: azry, azry, azry…alguien esta muy molesto contigo azry... no debiste salir de Babilonia sin permiso.

El joven sujeto la cara de azrael, mientras que a pocos centímetros de esta le susurro al oído aquellas palabras. Azrael se alejo un poco de el mientras miraba a su acompañante y le pedía un poco de tiempo.

Azrael: dame un minuto uriel... lo lamento debo irme para que puedas soñar...

Jinx¿soñar?

Después de aquellas palabras sus ojos se nublaron cayendo en un profundo trance.

Las burbujas llenaron el agua, mientras una mano lentamente se sumergía en esta, pero en un momento otra la sujeto con fuerza.

Cibra: no lo lograra, tiene hay como unos 15 minutos…

Kat: te apuesto que si lo logra…

De repente estrepitosamente burbujas de aire llenaron la superficie y después un cuerpo salió bruscamente por la falta de oxigeno, sujetando a la joven de cabellos rozados y sin soltarla.

Raven: rayos… no respira.

La joven de cabellos lavanda coloco a la chica en el suelo y comenzó a darle masaje cardiaco, sin aviso, la hechicera reacciono liberando el agua de su prisión.

Jinx: az…azrael…

Raven: creo que se pondrá bien…

Kat: me debes dinero

Cibra: rayos ¬¬

Jinx: me ayudaste ¿por que?

Raven: no me gusta deber favores (Cáp. anterior)

Mientras la joven de cabellos lavanda se incorporaba y limpiaba una herida en su cabeza provocada por el rescate, la joven hechicera la observo y pensó en lo sucedido.

Jinx: ahora que lo veo bien… cuando fuimos transformadas en hombres, raven se parecía al hombre que nos mostró azrael… el será el padre de raven.

Minutos después las chicas fueron llevadas a la enfermería, mientras raven y logan observaban por fuera.

Logan: hiciste un buen trabajo rea…

Raven: cibra y kat las cuidaran, pero algo me molesta… ¡no puedo creer que les dijeras que soy una krisom¡

Logan: era eso o que le temes a los conejos y a las cosas lindas y dulces.

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, por robin, quien apresuradamente corría hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

Robin¡LOGAN, SAQUEARON LA TUMBA DE LILITH, ROBARON EL CUERPO DE TU HERMANA!

Al escuchar las palabras el joven no podía moverse, sus ojos mostraron miedo y sorpresa y olvido lo que estaba haciendo, mientras raven observaba su expresión en cara triste.

Logan: no a lilith, no a ella…

Continuara… 


	4. sweet potion

_**Capitulo 4:**_

_**SWEET POTION**_

El viento golpeaba bruscamente sus cuerpos a metros del suelo firme y duro, mientras las alas se agitaban a un ritmo musical y lo ojos amarillentos solo eran guiados por los de su domador. Mientras que su paseo era acompañado, por criaturas haladas o deshaladas que desafiaban la gravedad.

Raven: bien chicas, termino el paseo, es hora de aterrizar.

Jinx: por que, si apenas comenza... MOS!

Blackfire: DETENTE

Starfire: NO TAN RAPIDO

Dicho esto la joven cabellos lavanda, ordeno al dragón aterrizar mientras este obedeció y bruscamente bajo, aterrizando con suavidad a pocos centímetros del suelo.

Raven: gracias malchior, puedes descansar...

Starfire¿ese es el lugar?

Raven: si, laboratorios Blomster... aquí es donde se esconde Tauros Black

La misión es sencilla. Desconectar el sistema de seguridad.

Jinx: este sistema es complicado... pero con magia será mas fácil de desactivar.

La joven manejaba la computadora principal, mientras que sus manos se llenaron de energía rosada y esta bañaba a la maquina.

Entrar al sistema principal y tomar toda la información posible. Después destruir la computadora.

Blackfire: víktor estoy en el cuarto de la computadora maestra.

Dijo la joven mientras se acercaba a una computadora de gran tamaño con las iniciales M.A.G.Y. en rojo y hablaba por un comunicador en su oído.

Víktor: bien, entra al sistemas conectado el cable de tu mano derecha, para que yo pueda acceder al sistema, después tu instalas las bombas, salen del edificio y hazlo explotar.

Y obtener una muestra del veneno que fabrican.

Starfire: vamos malditas manos robóticas, tía star necesita una muestra...

La joven sujetaba unos controles mientras unas enormes manos mecánicas sujetaban el veneno desde el interior de una cámara de vidrio.

Mientras las jóvenes hacia su parte, raven iba por lo que le importaba, la cabeza del mutampire.

Raven¿qué tramas tauros black?

Mientras tanto en una oficina elegante, un vampiro mitad toro, como un minotauro de la edad media, disfrutaba de su bebida, en la compañía de una sombra misteriosa, que mantenía su distancia sentada en una cómoda silla, mientras el vampiro hablaba con un personaje conocido.

Tauros: Sr. Crow, meda gusto ver que nuestro pequeño..."experimento" muestre frutos...

Raven¿qué?

Morgan crow se mostraba mas distinto que la ultima vez, debido a unas marcas extrañas en su cuello y mejilla derecha.

Morgan: 40 mil créditos es lo mini...HARG!

Raven: por que me duele el cuello.

Dijo mientras sujetaba su lado derecho, el mismo que morgan masajeaba para evitar el dolor.

Tauros: tenemos que hacer algo con ese pequeño defecto...

Morgan: es solo un dolor insoportable.

De repente la habitación se lleno de un color rojizo, mientras alarma empezó a sonar en toda la habitación.

Jinx: detector de magia... maldición...

Tauros: lo lamento morgan, tenemos visitar, sugar girl mi niña ve a jugar con nuestro invitado.

El vampiro desactivo el comunicador, mientras la figura se incorporaba de su lugar.

Figura: si maestro...

Raven: les molesta si interrumpo.

Raven miro al vampiro, mientras que la silueta se acercaba para mostrar su verdadera identidad, la de una niña, peinada en dos colas de largo cabello, mientras algunos mechones se escapaban de este, vestida en un traje gris con tonos rozados y botas, mientras que sujetaba una paleta gigante.

Raven: no... lilith...

Sugar girl: lilith.… no... soy sugar girl

Los pensamientos de la joven lavanda se inundaron de recuerdos hacia la niña que tenia antes sus ojos la niña que reconocía muy bien, su única amiga, la hermana menor de logan lilith. En su mente encerró ideas que se transformaban en ecos como voces que le hablaban de matar o morir, que la hacían dudar y perder sin ni siquiera comenzar a pelear. Asta que la voz de la niña de tez verde la saco de sus pensamientos.

Sugar girl¿qué sucede cazadora¿por qué dudas?

Tauros: parece que encontramos el punto débil de la cazadora... mi dulce niña.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto principal de la computadora, se encontraban varios cuerpos tirado, de conejos con cuerpos de samurai mientras algunas partes de su cuerpo fueron remplazadas por piezas de metal o vueltas a poner en su lugar por un hilo y una aguja, como si de frankenstein se tratara. Mientras una voz gritaba por un comunicador de diminuto tamaño hallado en el suelo

Víktor: blackfire sal de hay rápido... mandare refuerzos pero necesito que salgan...

Blackfire: esto no es tan fácil... oye soy de muy buen ver pero tampoco soy una zanahoria.

Starfire: apuesto que esto es culpa de jinx.

La joven de piel bronceada peleaba con otros enemigos de orejas, pero también peligrosamente armados, su lanza los atravesaba sin piedad, mientras trataba de mantener a salvo un pequeño frasco de un liquido verdoso.

Raven: lilith no quiero hacerte daño

Sugar girl: yo si.

Después de que la joven lavanda esquivara y se cubriera de algunos ataques de la niña, la cual utilizaba una paleta gigante como si fuera una filosa espada, se lanzo contra raven, quien con su mano derecha se cubrió del ultimo golpe que esta le propino.

Jinx: necesito refuerzos, los conejos se están multiplicando.

De pronto sobre los conejos se cae el techo y después de que el humo se disipa raven sale de los escombros muy mal herida.

Jinx: eso fue rápido... ¿raven estas bien?

Raven: eso creo... mi brazo derecho se rompió pero el izquierdo también pega buenos golpes. ¿cuántas municiones que quedan jinx?

Jinx: asta ahora gaste 10 de 15 dagas, pero todavía tengo una espada.

Raven: usa mi pistola, te sirve mas a ti que a mi.

Sugar girl: que conmovedor.. ¿quieren que las mate juntas a una a la vez?

La niña de piel salta desde los escombros asta donde se encontraban jinx y raven, quien la primera solo se quedo observando a la niña con la pistola preparada, pero raven solo se interpuso y miro a la pequeña

Raven: no te le acerques jinx, es muy fuerte...

Sugar girl: decídanse.

Jinx: raven... tu brazo

Raven: jinx ve por tauros, la niña es mía.

La joven de cabellos rozados dudo sobre la orden recibida, pero después de dar un ultimo vistazo, al momento en que la niña golpea a raven con la paleta pero esta la sujeta y la rompe en dos de una pata, decide obedecer, pero el vampiro ya había montado su dragón y había volado a unos pocos metros de distancia del lugar.

Tauros: nos vemos muñeca

Víktor: oye tu nadie le dice a jinx muñeca y vive para contarlo

Jinx: oye ya sal de aquí se supone que ustedes están en las instalaciones de la sociedad

Víktor: lo siento...

Jinx: ahora como te alcanzo tauros.

Después de sus ultimas palabras un silbido llama su atención y a pocos metros de ella aterriza malchior con black y star sobre su lomo.

Blackfire: ya se conducir dragones.

Las jóvenes comenzaron una persecución aérea, mientras tauros esquivaba los disparos, pero cuando las municiones se vieron innecesarias malchior y el dragón de tauros disputan una batalla aérea.

Sugar girl: me canse de jugar contigo, cada vez que te ataco tu lo evitas o recibes el golpe sin intentar defenderte.

La niña sujetaba a raven del cabello, mientras la piel porcelana de esta estaba cubierta de tinta roja, y parte de su cuerpo estaba dañada mostrando la piel desgarrada y moreteada cubiertas de sangre, pero en un ultimo esfuerzo raven sujeta el vestido de lilith y susurra tiernamente su nombre.

Sugar girl¡¡¡¡suéltame!

Raven¿qué le hicieron a mi pequeña niña?

Raven abraza a lilith, pero esta solo aprovecha la oportunidad para agarrar el palo de su paleta destrozada.

Star: por babilonia, a mi hermana le gusta la alta velocidad.

Jinx: no te preocupes, ya veremos como le decimos a Wilson que malchior se comió un dragón y de paso a Tauros Black.

Malchior: BURRPP!

Blackfire: gran eructo chico malo

Víktor: recuento de los daños.

Black: bueno...

Star: me preocupa raven, su comunicador esta desactivado

Jinx: tengo un mal presentimiento.

Las tres jóvenes corren a buscar a su amiga por el edificio pero cuando la hallaron, solo vieron con horror y angustia, su cuerpo completamente bañado en sangre mientras que el palo de la paleta de sugar estaba enterradoen su abdomen atrabesandolo por completo.

Star: no

Black: raven

Jinx: rae… ella...

Star: no puedo creerlo

Black: nuestra segunda misión y ella esta.

Raven: estoy que...asta el momento... no e conocido... a ...alguien... que me.. que me de tumba... pero la pelea me costo cara.

La joven de cabellos lavanda se saca sola el palo, haciendo que la herida comience a sangrar, su brazo derecho mostraba señales de dislocación y ruptura, mientras que su cuerpo había horribles marcas y moretones.

Stra¿quién te hizo eso?

Jinx¿y quien era esa niña?

Sus preguntas llegaron pero el silencio inundo el lugar, mientras raven, permanecía con la mirada perdida y solo pronunciaba un nombre... Lilith

Logan¿dónde esta lilith?

Los gritos del joven era escuchados por todo el lugar, los laboratorios estaban totalmente cubierto por el fuego, mientras los agentes se encontraban en sus vehículos blindados de diferentes funciones.

Jinx: mal educado...

Logan¿qué dijiste? ¬¬

Jinx: perdón '

Víktor: no lo molestes a estado enojado todo el día

Mientras tanto en un vehículo medico, se encontraban starfire y raven curando algunas heridas recientes.

Star: ustedes tienen equipos médicos modernos... nunca había tanto equipamiento.

Raven: lo mejor es el traje de tecnosoporte, acelera la curación, pero solo se puede usar en heridas mayores.

Logan: raven, starfire déjanos.

La joven de piel bronceada miro al recién llegado por un momento y abandono el lugar lentamente, mientras este solo esperaba el ruido de la puerta serrarse para mirar a la joven de piel porcelana.

Raven: tiempo sin ver esos ojos asesinos.

Logan: acostúmbrate ¿qué paso?

Raven: como sabrás los vampiros robaron el cuerpo de lilith, para transformarla en una asesina, una muñeca en forma de niña, sin recuerdos de su verdadero ser, y temo que la única forma de detenerla será...

Logran: ni sete ocurra decirlo

Raven: destruirla.

El joven no pudo soportarlo y en un impulso de enojo y rabia agarro a raven de los dos brazos y la empujo contra la pared con fuerza, mientras imponía toda esta en sus manos, atrapando por completo a la chica

Raven: log..¡ARRGG!

Logan!MALDITA, DESGRACIADA, COMO TE ATREVEZ, LILITH... ELLA NO ES UNA ASESINA ES LILITH!

Víktor: suéltala logan no me obligues a sedarte

El joven de tez verde vio a su compañero de metal apuntándole con un sedante mientras este calmadamente soltaba a la chica y lamía la poca sangre en sus dedos.

Víktor: quiero que salgas o si no seré yo el que te haga daño.

Logan: olvídate que alguna ver raven, algún día fui tu amigo.

Raven: no sabes logan... cuanto te... ¡TE ODIO!

_**Continuara...**_

Franky: se me hace raro

Under: de que hablas

Franky: de que asta ahora hables de lilith si ya en el comics la...

Under: sierra la boca frank, no arruines la sorpresa ¬¬

Franky: pero...tu nunca me dejas divertirte... acaso no hay nada que pueda hacer para tener un rato agradable

Under: jugar con mi guillotina, amarrarte a una rama de un árbol en llamas, nadar con el kraken, surf ear con el monstruo de la laguna negra, esquiar con el yeti, y practicar salto bonyi con tus sesos no es divertido

Franky: Oo no..

Under: a mi si

Franky: tu no eres la que termina lastimada, quemada, quebrada, o en el menu del dia

Under¿y?

Franky: me rindo


	5. angel´s city

_**Capitulo 5:**_

_**ANGELS CITY**_

Babilonia, una tierra sagrada donde los majestuosos seres halados vivimos bajo las reglas de un dios al que no se le ve la cara, pero su presencia esta esparcida por todo el universo. El tercer y ultimo mundo. Donde reina la paz, donde las emociones no son obstáculo, y no existen el tiempo ni el espacio, donde todo existe sin que realmente este hay.

_Soy Uriel, el fuego de dios, el ángel de platino que puede romper las barreras del tiempo y el espacio, saber ¿quién eres? ¿de donde vienes? ¿qué eres? O... ¿qué soy yo? ¿quién soy yo realmente? Pero..._

_Últimamente he tenido dudas ¿realmente somos diferentes los Ángeles y los Demonios? ¿ podría haber un ángel entre aquellos seres de pesadillas?... uno de tantos monsters que no sepa quien es realmente._

El tiempo trascurría en un lugar lleno de blanco mientras el olor a hospital lo inundaba, sus brazos y pies estaban atados, no convenía dejarla ir, menos en su estado deplorable, su cuerpo era cubierto por un traje completamente negro mientras los delgados circuitos lo cubrían y aceleraban su curación.

Tenia que saberlo...

El cuerpo se sacudió estrepitosamente al llamado de una voz imaginaria, mientras el joven guardia se encontraba sumergido en un profundo sueño y una misteriosa silueta se llevaba al paciente lejos de hay en un estado de en sueño... su cuerpo era cubierto por un traje blanco de seda, tan limpio y elegante que parecía divino, adornos de oro podían distinguirse en sus guantes, cinto y botas. Su vestimenta y su rostro era cubierto igual por una extensa capa de color blanco, mientras que en medio del pecho tenia un adorno de una joya de color azul

"_vamos necesito tu ayuda...tráelas a mi... raven" _usando a la joven de cabello lavanda como un maniquí y su poder síquico tele trasporto a 3 jóvenes mas a un oscuro lugar donde su aura iluminaba las cara de las jóvenes.

"_me recuerdan chicas" _sin aviso alguno se quito la capa de su cara, revelando un rostro completamente limpio y bien esculpido, sus ojos eran de color esmeralda mientras que su cabello era de color negro intenso, su capa cubría su cuerpo mientras salía del transe la joven que estaba en sus brazos.

Blackfire: ¿Uriel?

Uriel: efectivamente... lamento interrumpir a tan altas horas de la noche, pero necesito entender, que tienen los monster que atrae a azrael a arriesgar sus alas y a romper las antiguas leyes babilónicas.

Jinx: que esperabas somos las chicas mas populares de transilvania

Raven: el no se refiere a eso... pero por mas que busques respuesta nosotros no te las podemos dar... nosotros no somos la respuestas que esperabas.

Starfire: si aparte no conocemos ni babilonia ni sus reglas.

Uriel: por eso no hay problema 

La sonrisa del ángel llama la atención de las jóvenes monsters, pero del fondo de sus atuendos saca una manzana de un extraño dorado, sus ojos eran de verde esmeralda que parecía una pieza de joyería cara.

Uriel: coman, y podrán pasar inadvertidas como Ángeles de Babilonia.

El tiempo no transcurría en una ciudad celestial y divina, sus colores vivos podían lastimas los ojos de cualquier mortal, las puertas de cristal eran bellamente adornadas por piezas de tres oros, mientras que su guardia armado vigilaba sin si quiera dudar de su labor.

Serfyel: ¿quién viene?

El armado pregunto al ver al ángel y a tres jóvenes cubiertas por capas de seda blanca, mientras sus rostros se ocultaban en las sombras de estas.

Uriel: estas chicas jugaban en el edén, las llevare con azrael, ella se encargara de ellas.

Serfyel: las puertas del cielo están abiertas Uriel.

Sin dar sospecha de su identidad las jóvenes caminaron un asta perderse de vista del guardia, y admirar la ciudad, descubrieron su cara para poder admirar, mientras que su aspecto era mas diferente, era celestial.

Starfire. Bien Uriel como llegaremos con azrael.

Blackfire: déjenmelo a mi hermanita...TAXI!

Jinx: como se te ocurre llamar un taxi, esta no es transivania y...

Sus oraciones fueron interrumpidas por un carruaje de caballos halados deteniéndose justo frente a ellos mientras el joven conductor tenia las alas descubiertas.

Blackfire: decías ¬¬

Uriel: jajaja... aunque no lo crean babilonia no es muy diferente a de donde ustedes vienen.

Sus sueños fueron bruscamente interrumpidos mientras su cuerpo se alzaba de las mantas y observaba a su alrededor cubierta en su propio sudor.

Azrael: fue solo un sueño... Uriel...

Uriel: ¿me llamaste?

El joven se encontraba posado sobre la ventana mientras su capa había sido reemplazada por dos enormes alas, pero la joya de azul matiz todavía se encontraba en su cuello esta vez como collar.

Azrael: ¿Uriel?

Uriel: azrael que bueno que Rafael no te encontró.

Azrael: ¿qué esta sucediendo Uriel?

Uriel: Rafael se entero de tu huida y te quieren castigar... si mi información es correcta el abogado divino esta en camino y te dictara sentencia por romper las leyes sagradas.

Las cuatro monster se encontraban en una vieja biblioteca, en la comodidad de los sillones vestidos de terciopelo y las almohadillas de suave relleno.

Jinx: ¿no creen que Uriel ya tardo mucho?

Star: cuales serán los problemas que tendrá azrael...

Blackfire: problemas amorosos ella y Uriel hacen linda pareja

Raven: tal vez black tenga razón... los Ángeles no pueden sentir...

La joven de cabellos lavanda se encontraba leyendo cuatro libros a la vez mientras que sus pensamientos fueron llenados por cada palabra de estos.

Jinx: tu tampoco y no decimos nada

Raven: ¬¬

Star: por favor raven prosigue

Raven: los Ángeles no pueden sentir esta prohibido y el castigo es el exilio al primer mundo... la tierra de los humanos.

Black: entonces no puedo ser bella y angelical ... bueno siempre queda el lado oscuro

Jinx: ¬¬

Raven: los Ángeles tienen tres reglas principales, no amar, no viajar a los mundos contiguos y no compartir información con ninguna de las castas, o serán severamente castigados con el destierro.

Jinx: y yo que creí que los maestros de transilvania eran estrictos

Los comentarios entre las jóvenes fueron interrumpidos por bruscos golpes en la puerta mientras solo podían escucharse los pasos a las afueras.

Rafael: policía celestial abran las puertas

La voz de un joven resonó a las afueras mientras que el cuarto principal los dos ángeles habían escuchado el llamado.

Uriel: ho no es Rafael...

Azrael: rápido Uriel sal, si no a ti también te castigaran

Uriel: es tarde, traje a las monster... ahora están en la biblioteca.

Azrael: ¿cómo pudiste meterlas en este problema?

Jinx: dudo que los nuevos vecinos vengan por una taza de azúcar.

Star: no suena muy amable

Raven: mantengan su distancia, no conocemos a los ángeles ni sus reglas

Rafael: no estoy para juegos.

Un ángel armado como un gladiador romano tumbo la puerta, mientras era acompañado por una joven de larga cabellera castaña con los mismos atuendos, las manos del joven comenzaron a brillar de un color dorado, mientras que este mismo brillo cubría los cuerpo de las jóvenes y sus brazos se encontraban moviéndose por si solos.

Gabriel: en el nombre del cielo que las almas del mal sean atrapadas por los grilletes de la justicia.

La joven de larga cabellera oro, mientras que sus manos fueron cubiertas del mismo extraño brillo. Los brazos de las jóvenes fueron cubiertos por extraños guantes de metal dorado, desde sus codos asta sus dedos con extrañas inscripciones en estos y sus pies fueron juntados por dos grilletes del mismo material.

Black: esto... esta doliendo

Jinx: ¿qué... están haciendo?

Starfire: no esta... crucificando!

(este truco de los ángeles hacen que los brazos se estiren y las piernas se junten haciendo que el cuerpo tenga la forma de una cruz, pero las extremidades son jaladas asta el punto de la separación o asta que el ángel deje de rezar)

azrael: ¡¡¡alto Gabriel!

Rafael: hola azrael... que bonito día para volar verdad

Gabriel: yo te daré una razón para volar ¬¬

Rafael: veo que vienes con el patán de Uriel...

Gabriel: cállate hermano, ustedes dos en el nombre de babilonia están arrestados

Uriel: bien nosotros estamos arrestados pero... ¿ellas que? ¡¡¡No se merecen el castigo!

El joven romano ve con atención a las cuatro chicas, mientras su cuerpo se había dejado de estirar pero todavía están en peligro ya que los grilletes no las soltaban y no podían usar sus poderes.

Rafael: tal vez ayas engañado a serfyel, pero yo reconozco una monster cuando la veo... serán castigadas por haber profanado tierra celestial, y por conocer descubrir los secretos de los ángeles, serán castigadas como ángeles.

Uriel: ya me canse de ser un ángel!

El ángel de platino se lanza contra el joven romano y lo comienza a golpear mientras su furia dejaba a flote y con fuerza sus puños liberaban la energía sobre el cuerpo, la joya que colgaba en su cuello se encontraba cuarteada y casi sin brillo mientras que sus manos la buscaron y la agarraron con fuerza.

Uriel: sin sentimientos sin saber si ustedes son de confiar o me traicionaran... me canse esta no es la perfección que ustedes piensan, esto no es el paraíso celestial!

Azrael: ¡¡Uriel, no lo hagas!

Con furia el ángel de platino arranco el collar de su cuello, mientras sus alas se esfumaban y su ojos se mostraban sin vida, la marca de su pecho que probaba ser celestial desaparecía mientras que de su boca corrían pequeños hilos de sangre.

Azrael: te veo en el otro mundo Uriel.

Voz: desesperante... es una lastima verdad azrael.

El espacio donde se encontraba la joven se había vuelto blanco por completo sin señales de las monster o los policías celestiales, ni siquiera del ángel de platino. La chica de cabellos ondulados busco con la vista asta encontrar su objetivo, una joven idéntica a ella, solo que su cabello era largo mas allá de la cintura y sus ojos se entraban en completo blanco, su ojo izquierdo esta marcado por una cicatriz y en su cuello había una marca como la de Uriel, como la de los otros ángeles.

Azrael: miguel... la justicia ciega.

Miguel: que irónico, y pensar que los humanos y los monster le tengan puesto ese apodo a sus símbolo de justicia... cuando mi pequeño defecto es mas bien una herida de batalla.

Azrael: ¿qué... que quieres miguel?

Miguel: hay azry, tu sabes muy bien que te espera el mismo destino.

Azrael: lo que me suceda me tiene sin cuidado.

Miguel: que tono... en algún momento de nuestra etapa de serafines hice algo para que me odiaras, querida hermana.

Azrael: no lo se ¿existir?

Miguel: eres mala cuando mi intención es hacer un trato que salvara a mi querida hermana.

Azrael: ¬¬ habla o calla para siempre...

El ángel de la justicia lleno el espacio de una visión, Uriel en una camilla de hospital en un estado critico cuidado por doctores que por su aspecto eran humanos.

Miguel: como sabrás Uriel quebranto la ley de emotividad y ahora esta vagando entre los humanos.

Azrael: lo se a mi me espera el mismo destino.

Azrael miro a Uriel en un estado de ensueños, mientras que el electrocardiógrafo mostraba su estado critico, mientras que su hermana sacaba una manzana de la nada y la mordía sin importarle en absoluto azrael.

Miguel: mas o menos, solo que tu vas a ir a transilvania, y tendrás la oportunidad de regresar cuando ayas muerto... en cambio Uriel no, su caso es mas fuerte. Se revelo contra su casta y trajo a 4 monster muy peligrosas para el equilibrio de nuestro mundo. Puede ir al mundo humano... o pasar el resto de su vida en transilvania sin oportunidad de regresar a Babilonia.

Azrael: ¿a cambio de...?

Miguel: no mucho... Uriel a sido nuestro mejor guerrero y el jefe lo necesita activo en transivania, pero no puede enviarlo a menos que alguien mas lo desee, además el jefe piensa hacer una excepción siempre y cuando el se arrepienta y quiera volver a ser un ángel, pero necesitamos que alguien lo convenza y lo vigile mientras esta en transilvania...

Azrael: y quieres que ese alguien sea yo...

Miguel: en gran parte, pero necesitamos que guardes silencio y no sigas interviniendo con los monsters.

Azrael: no lo are, se que Uriel jamás desearía eso...

Miguel: yo se algo que nunca te dijo Uriel y es la razón por la que enloqueció

El ángel de la justicia desapareció la visión tronando los dedos, mientras azrael la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

Miguel: Uriel arriesgo todo por tu azrael, el quiso morir en tu nombre, el te amaba la cual es una gran falta aquí, y tu con el paso del tiempo también llegaste a disfrutar su compañía... no pierdas esta oportunidad azrael... nuestras reglas no los imponen en transilvania.

Miguel sujeto de los brazos a azrael mientras dejaba que su mente se llenara con el eco de su voz enloqueciendo a la chica de cabellos negros

Azrael: ¡¡¡ESTA BIEN... SOLO DEJAME EMPAZ... SAL DE MI MENTE!

Miguel: que te conste que los tratos celestiales no se rompen..

Dicho esto sujeto a su hermana con fuerza mientras sus labios se juntaron haciendo que el cuerpo de azrael se estremeciera y por el recorriera un horrible dolor, la sangre de esta comenzó a hervir mientras que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y soltaba a su hermana, haciendo que los mechones de cabello cubriera su rostro, enterrándolo en sus manos.

Miguel: recuerda que estos tratos son eternos... te estaré vigilando azry.

El ángel de la justicia alzo la vista, para mostrar su ojo izquierdo completamente reparado mientras que azrael abría los ojos para notar que su ojo izquierdo había sido reemplazado por el de su hermana.

Miguel: te veo en transilvania hermanita... a y gracias por el ojo.

**Continuara... **

Franky: los críticos tienen razón el capitulo es confuso

Under: no hablare contigo perro de pacotilla

Sky: lo del beso es extraño

Under: cuando se sierran tratos con un ángel estos se rompen intercambiándose algo, y para hacer esto tiene que besarse.

Sky: de todos modos... es extraño

Under: si lo se. Este es el capitulo 5 con el que acabe mi primer cuaderno todavía faltan otros cuatro.

Franky: viva sugargirl!


End file.
